


Tales of Supercorp

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, LGBTQ, Supercorp Trash, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This is a bunch of Supercorp one shots. I hope you guys enjoy them. Please leave comments!!!





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the day of Kara's funeral like it was nothing. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl just days before. I was told that our baby was healthy and prepared to be taken home when ever I was ready. I had asked about my wife (Kara) and her health and the doctor had told me that sadly she didn't have much time left as the birth of our new child had taken a toll out on her body. In that moment I felt disgusted with the new baby that had been given life and had taken it away from Kara, but Kara's soft smile even in the time of her death had melted my heart.

"You are going to be a wonderful mom" she had said her voice weak and her eyes struggling to remain open.

She held my hand as tight as she could and told me that she loved me more than anything. I kissed her lips for the last time and I could feel my heart breaking.  
I ordered them to bring our new born in so that she and she alone could hold and name it.

"Jasmine" she said in a low shaken voice peering weakly into the bundle of blankets that she held in her arms. She planted a kiss on jasmines forehead and I wrapped my arms around her and our baby. Trying not to cry I watched as she began to lose her will to live.

Now I was seated in a church surrounded by Kara's friends and family , a wave of depression filled my heart as I watched Alex sob and saw hank cry for the first time since I had known him. I looked at the new born that looked exactly like Kara smiling in my arms and my heart was filled with both joy and sadness. Kara had always wanted a family. 

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked between sobs   
I smiled lightly she was kind and caring and always tried to hold it together and make sure everyone else was doing fine. I grab her hand and squeeze it tight. She was a great sister to Kara and an even better human being.  
"C-can I hold her?" She ask while rubbing her eyes.  
I nod and hand over her niece. Alex smiles and lets a tear drop. Maggie peers over Alex's shoulder to look at the baby.

"She looks just like Kara" she says in awe.  
Alex nods and laughs quietly  
"that's exactly what I was thinking"

Alex holds her finger close to jasmines face and she giggles and grabs a hold of her one finger with both her tiny hands. Alex begins to sob again. She sobs hard and long and Maggie takes the baby from her in fear that she might lose her shit and drop her accidentally.  
I wrap my arms around her as she sobs against my shoulder. I hold in all my tears as I stare at Kara's lifeless body.   
"Alex.... Kara is gone but we have Jasmine.... and Kara will forever be apart of Jasmine." I say softly.  
Alex picks her head up off my shoulder and looks at me.  
"We have to be strong for Jasmine, it's what Kara would want" she says wiping her tears away.  
This time she holds it together and wraps her arms around me. I sob quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a teacher student AU. Enjoy the one shot cuties

I look over at the clock hanging on the wall. It seemed like the world went a lot slower inside of these classroom walls.  
I had been ready to leave as soon as I had walked in. It was 6 in the morning and a Saturday. College was great and all but Saturday classes were clearly made up by the devil himself.

"Ms.Danvers is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" Ms.luthor looks up at me and focuses her death glare in on me.  
I turn away from the clock and contemplate saying yes to her question.  
But instead I pushed up my glasses and opened my text book.

"No ma'am" I say as I pick up my pen and click it once before putting it on the paper and scribbling up the notes that has been written on the board almost minutes ago. 

I glance back over at the clock and let out a loud sigh. 

"Ya know Kara you could just not go" Paris leans over next to me and looks down at my scribbled down notes.  
I look up at her and try to ignore the need to push my glasses up.

"I have to be here" I say giving in to the need and pushing my glasses up.  
"You are right..... why did we ever pick premed?" She turns back to her own books and continues what I am sure are the best notes in the world.

I lay my pen down and wonder exactly why we had picked premed. I was amazing at a lot of things like flying and being strong and ya know eating pie. But those qualities sadly don't really give me much career options. You can be strong and know how to fly but it doesn't matter if you are broke.

"Ms.Danvers clearly you didn't hear me the first time. I gave you a clear invitation to get out of my class room unless you want to actually learn like the rest of us"  
I look down at her from my seat and try not to burst into tears.  
I was terrible at interactions and arguments and my anxiety always kicked in too quickly.

"Well I .... I um .... Lena .... I mean Ms.Luthor" I stumble on all my words.  
She holds up her hand and tells me to meet her when class is over.

*********************************

I stay behind and watch everyone pile out of the door in a rush to be anywhere but in these closed in class rooms. I sit in my seat and start to pack up myself. 

"What was up today?"   
I turn around and see Ms.Luthor hovering over my head. Arms crossed, eyes staring at me hard.  
"I'm so sorry Ms.Luthor it's just I was kind of out of it today"

Ms.Luthor sighs and takes the seat beside me that Paris had been sitting in.  
"I get it I do. Premed is a hard major. Everything is hard honestly" she puts her hand on my thigh and I can feel my body start to melt.  
I look up into her eyes and they have turned soft. She looks like she might burst into tears .  
I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Thank you for not like kicking me out your class" I say   
She pushes my glasses up for me slowly.  
"Id like to help you with more things if you'll let me"

Before I know it her lips are crashing into mine and my breath is getting heavy.

"I'd really like to help you" she says right as she pulls away.  
"Help me?" I say still trying to get my breath back.  
She walks over to her desk and shrugs casually as she straightens up some papers.  
"I'm a teacher you are my student. I want to help" she doesn't look up at me while she says this.  
I push up my glasses still confused and grab my backpack from off the floor. 

I stand up slowly and walk towards Ms.Luthors desks.  
"Again thanks for not kicking me out" I say placing a smile on my face.  
She leans over her desk and smiles at me.  
"Anything for you Danvers" she plants a small kiss on my cheek and my entire face turns red.  
I turn around and head for the door my heart beating fast. I couldn't believe that just happened


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot where Alex and Lena have a friendship moment.

"You don't have enough fun" Alex is going on her 5th shot of tequila, and I was just starting on my 2nd. She had forced me into spending time away from Kara because I was in her words "too whipped". So here I was sitting in a bar trying to keep up with Alex and her drinking.  
"Maybe slow down a bit" I say softly not wanting to insult Alex in any way. Alex shrugs me off and simply says "why don't you speed up a bit?"  
She pushed her 6th shot towards me in a gesture of good faith and willingly I took it.

I threw the shot back and the back of my throat burned with heat. I press my lips together tightly and slam the glass down. Before I know it I am laughing uncontrollably and so is Alex.  
"I.... I ,... I like you Lena" Alex stumbles over her words and I force my self to focus.  
"You do?" I put both my hands on my face. "That's a relief".  
Alex laughs and then her face turns serious. She places her arm on mine. "But if you hurt Kara I will break you"  
I pull my hand away from her and allow myself to chuckle only slightly.  
"I love your sister more than I love my self. More than I love life. More than I love the aspect of breathing. Your sister is my everything , my all . With out her my life has zero purpose. I would never even think about hurting her. Besides I'm a Luthor , if anyone's leaving anyone behind it's gonna be Kara leaving me behind"  
Alex sighs softly.  
"Ya know Lena , Kara loves you just as much. She fell hard for you and is still falling." Alex pauses for a moment and then continues "also Lena you aren't disposable, and you never will be" she places her hand back on mine but this time it's a soft gesture.  
I try to hold my tears in.  
"C-c-can I hug you?" I say my voice shaky.  
Alex stands up immediately and I slide myself out of the booth and wrap my arms around her. She pats my back and squeezes me tight.  
For once I felt like I might just have more than one friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one shot a lot because I can see Lena and Alex being great friends and Maggie and Kara being good friends also. Hope you guys liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot where Kara tells Lena that she is Supergirl.

I paced around Lena's office slowly. "I want to tell you something". Lena lays her pin on her desk and looks up at me. She had been watching me pace the room for about 20 minutes now.  
"I am someone important" I say huffing slowly. Lena chuckles lightly and then gives me the biggest smile in the world. My heart drops to my stomach and I try my best to pull it back to my chest.  
"You are daringly cocky today hun" she says standing up from her desk.

I walk over to her.   
"I didn't mean it in that way.... I mean not the way it sounded" I sigh loudly and cross my arms. Lena points to the couch that always sat in her office and indicated for me to take a seat. I plop down on the couch and push my glasses up.  
I ponder over my words and try to choose them carefully.  
"I am someone y-you know" I say slowly trying my hardest not to make eye contact with her.  
"Of course you are. You are Kara Danvers." She says this softly and her words seem to melt me like butter.

I shake my head and look up finally catching the first glimpse of the dress she had on today. Black slick mini skirt and a white tank ton with a black blazer.   
"No" I say taking my attention off her outfit and moving it back to the topic at hand.  
"Lena I'm super girl" I finally just blurt it out.  
The room feels small and I can feel Lena staring into my very soul.  
She begins to laugh and I am confused and fairly flustered.   
"W-w-what's so f-funny?" I say stumbling over my very own words  
"I knew all along" she says smiling at me "I always knew"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of one shot is so over done but I'd feel like a fake Supercorp shipper if I didn't do one myself lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a surprise for Lena

I was sitting at my desk trying to think up a good charity fundraiser for foster children. I had spent all day fumbled and frustrated. Crumbles of paper lined my desk and I had gone through at least 20 pens. Tossing them carelessly on the floor when the ink had ran out. I was starting to get sick of working. I was sick of being in charge and always having to be on top of everything that was going on. I reach for the cup of water on my desk and swallow the remaining water in the cup quickly. I sigh and slam the cup down rather hard , and stand up to look out the window.   
The day was over. It was 11 at night and I had came in at 6 in the morning. My whole day was over just like that. I grunt and roll my eyes. Being a CEO wasn't as fun as people wanted to make it seem. I turn around and look around my office. My life has become this one room. I spent my days in this office. I ate and slept in this office. Hell half of the time I couldn't even get out of my work to make it home to sleep in my bed. 

I huff lightly. I missed constantly sleeping in my bed. Wrapped up in a huge comforter watching reruns of greys anatomy and casually sneaking in all my lgbtq shows. This were truly the days.   
I hear my office door open and turn around to greet the only person who would still be sticking around at work with me this late.  
"Hi ma'am" Roy the guard on the night shift smiles at me and waves politely before allowing his whole body to step into my spacious office.  
"A girl is here to see you" he says as he quickly furrowed his eyebrow "she uh.... has blankets and a pillow.... I'm not sure what to for"   
I am amused but this person he talks of and I shrug and tell him to let the girl in. Kara quickly pushed through the doors. She had clearly been listening to the entire conversation me and Roy were having. She walks into the middle of my office floor and drops her blankets and pillows onto the floor. Roy chuckles lightly and closes the door behind him.

"Kara... what's this about" I say truly trying to understand.  
Kara smiles bright and my stomach butterflies swirl.  
"You are always working, so I thought maybe a sleep over would make you a little less stressed " she says this as if it's the most normal thing she's ever done in her entire life .

I shrug. An entire night that leads into the morning that I'd be spending with a beautiful girl? Well that seemed like a great deal.  
Kara pulls the huge back pack from off her back in one swift motion. As she squats down on the floor and rummages through her bag I take my hells off.  
She looks up at me and flashes me a smile, I smile back but turn around to face the window before my face flushed pink.  
"I brought you something to sleep in" she holds up a long T shirt towards me.  
"Oh wow Kara. I'm supposed to sleep in my under wear and one of your T-shirts?" I say my voice almost cracking with pure nervousness.  
Kara simply shrugs. "That's what I plan to sleep in"

Kara unbuttons her pants and shuffles them down past her knees and then around and off her ankles. Her bright pink panties laced on both ends draw my eyes directly to them. She lifts her shirt up and reveals a matching bra. She bends down again and reaches into her back pack pulling out her very own T shirt that had scribbled faded out writing on it. My throat is caught in my chest and I try to make conversation with her so that the room isn't so silent and I'm not just staring.

"W-what does the shirt say" I cough loudly trying to clear my throat.  
Kara puts her head through the shirts hole and pauses to answer my question.  
"Lgbtq rights are human rights" she says with the brightest smile on her face.  
She puts her arm through the shirt and pulls it down. It covers her bottom completely. She looks back as she smooths the shirt down and nods clearly feeling like the shirt was a good idea. She spreads out one blanket and then puts 3 more on top of it. Finally she lays on finally blanket on the top and folds it back just half way. She grabs the two pillows she brought and lays them on top of the blankets.

She looks up at me and shakes her head slowly before laughing.   
"Do you need help?" She says coming closer to me.  
"Help? No" I say trying to back away. My back hits the wall and I swallow hard. My heart was beating out my chest.  
"I don't bite love" she says softly as she grabs onto the end of my shirt and slowly lifts it up and over my head. She smirks lightly as if she has an idea. Her face is inches away from mine and I can feel the heat coming off her body. She slowly unfastens my pants and toys with the zipper.

She leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear. "See I'm a lot of help" she pulls down my pants letting them fall in the same pattern hers had. She taps my leg lightly and I lift my feet out the pants. She slides them and my shirt to the side and picks up the T shirt she had brought for me. I offer to put it on myself but she explains that she wants to do it and I don't argue with her. She slips the shirt over my head and allows me to push my arm through. She pulls the shirt down softly and smiles at me.  
"See? I told you I wouldn't bite" she giggles like a school girl and turns around to go to our make shift bed for the night. I grab her arm and pull her back to me. She stares me in my face for a second and then smiles.  
"Well silly" she says in a soft voice "are you gonna kiss me or what?"   
I nod and pull her into a soft kiss, that she smiles in.

"Well ms. Luthor" she says as she wraps her arms around my neck "that was just lovely"   
I smile and kiss her neck.  
"How about we get some sleep" I say pointing towards the piled up blankets on the floor. Kara nods and goes over to the blankets and climbs under the top blanket and pats with her hand where she wanted me to lay.   
I turn the light off quickly and then lay down and get under the top blanket just as Kara had done before me. She scouts back towards me placing her butt on me softly. She grabs my hand and pulls them around her waist.  
"Cuddle" is all she says.  
I chuckle lightly and lean over to kiss her forehead.  
I whisper softly in her ear "Good night angel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this little one shot. It's cute. I hope you all like it too!!! Please comment !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena invites Kara and others to the beach for a fun day off

Kara pulls out her beach towel and lays it down onto the sand. She stretches her arms out and yawns squinting her eyes at the bright summer sun. I place the cooler down beside her and hand her the sunglasses I had in my back pack. She smiles and takes the glasses from my hand quickly putting them on to block out the sun.

"Thanks for inviting us" Alex and Maggie are carrying the second and biggest cooler.   
"Yeah thanks" hank smiles at me as he places everyone's bags down onto the beach.  
I watch as Winn and James put up the umbrellas for shade.  
"Oh it's not a problem!" I say "you guys seemed to need a little break"

Hank nods with me in agreement and puts up jus chair. Alex and Maggie don't sit at all, instead they take off there clothes to reveal bikinis.   
"you look great" Alex wraps her arms around Maggie and kisses her forehead softly. For a moment I think about how lovely it would be to be so into someone , to be so inlove.  
Alex let's go of Maggie and turns to the entire group. She crosses her arms and stares at us as if something is seriously wrong.  
"Come on guys!!! Let's get in the water" she hits James leg and tries to pull Winn up. We all grown and sigh and tell her it's too hot to be swimming. Alex hears our cries of despair and takes no pity on us. Within five minutes we were all on our feet and Alex was grinning like a fool content with always getting her way no matter what the situation.

Kara walks over to me and hands me the sunscreen and asks if I can put it on her back , the only place she claims she could never reach. I grab the sunscreen from her and my hands begin to shake. Kara notices it and grabs a hold of my hands.  
"it's definitely not cold, what's up with you?" She says softly, ignoring the blinding sun in her perfect eyes.  
I shrug and try to act as if everything was perfect and just as it should be. Kara is silent for a moment while I rub the sunscreen on her back but I'm aware that she has more to say to me.

I close the bottle onto the sunscreen and shove it into the first bag I see. Kara grabs my hand and pulls me towards the water.  
"Oh jeez Kara , I can't swim" I say trying to resist her pull but failing totally.  
Kara chuckles and turns towards me "Lena , I've got you. Don't you trust me?"  
I ponder over this for a moment and then laugh to myself. Of course I trusted her. Hell I called the police on my own mother because I trusted her so much. I smile at Kara and allow her to pull me closer to the water.  
We get to the tip of the water and Kara indicates that she wants me to get on her back so she can better protect me.

"You want me to what?" I was puzzled and confused by Kara's weird request.  
Kara seems to think her request was simple and uncomplicated.  
"Get on my back, come on I won't bite ms.luthor, unless you want me too" Kara smirks and my heart drops to my stomach.  
I clear my throat and force out a nervous laugh.  
"Someone's flirty" I say before jumping onto Kara's back.  
Kara holds onto my thighs and shrugs "only with you" she says laughing.

Kara walks into the water slowly and asks me every 4 seconds if I felt okay or if I was scared , and each time the answer was no. Which was definitely the truth because Kara did infact make me feel safe and comfortable.  
The water is finally up pretty high and Kara decides to stop.  
Alex comes over to where we are and screams.  
"KARA! CHICKEN FIGHT?"   
Kara almost throws me off her back with excitement, I cling to her tightly clearly not wanting to drown.  
"OF COURSE" Kara yells back at her sister.  
Alex and Maggie laugh and try to get everything together. Maggie being the smallest agrees to be the fighter. And because Kara was extremely strong and could swim we thought it best that I would be the fighter. Kara sees Alex and Maggie struggling to get Maggie up and onto Alex's shoulders so she simply picks Maggie up and places her onto Alex's shoulder with ease, and then slides me from her back to face her in the front.  
My face turns red and she kisses my cheek before placing me on her shoulders.

"OKAY GO" Alex screams loud and it feels like I'm going into war.  
Before I could even breath Maggie was swinging at my face. I screeched and cover my head with my arms before gaining some courage and swinging back at the small detective. Maggie asks Alex to get closer and Alex mumbles something about Maggie being small but weighing as much as a whale earning herself a quick soft smack to the head by Maggie herself.  
"Whose fight ? Lena and Maggie or Maggie and you?" Kara says trying to finish up the game and gain the title of chicken fight winner.  
While Alex and Maggie laugh I take the opportunity and push Maggie off of Alex's shoulders and into the water. Kara laughs loud and squeezes my thighs as a supportive gesture. Maggie resurfaced from the water with a pout on her face.  
"NO FAIR!"she huffs as Alex pulls her towards her. "lil danvers your girlfriend cheated" she says this super casual.  
"Oh she's not my girl" Kara says softly "but it would be nice if she was"

My face turns red yet again and Alex rolls her eyes.  
"Kara is inlove with you" she says quickly.  
Kara throws a punch at Alex hitting her in her arm. Alex holds onto her arm and mumbles something under her breath that I'm sure is a curse word.  
Kara takes me off her shoulder and holds my hands. I start to panic once I realize that my feet can't even touch the ground. Kara tells me to calm down and I try my hardest.

"Alex is right " she says trying not to make eye contact with me "I do love you and I would like to I don't know maybe go out on a date some time"  
I suck my breath in and stare at Kara. I couldn't believe that she was in love with me. Kara sighs and clearly takes my shocked silence as meaning that I didn't feel the same way about her.  
"Listen even if we can't be together I need you to know that I love you and that you are great" she sighs and then puts her hand on my waist helping me to maintain my floating stance. "I just .... I j-just need to do this"

Before I can even comment Kara's lips clash with mine and I can't remember how to breath. She pulls away and I regain my breath. I chuckle lightly and Kara's face flushes pink. She thinks I'm laughing at her.  
"Kara danvers ..... I love you too" I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her forehead first and then her lips.

"I've loved you since the day we met"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one shot okay , I hope you guys like it too


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot where Alex and Maggie try to play match maker

Myself and Maggie flip through a menu while Kara politely asks the waitress for a glass of water. Maggie sighs and lays her head on my shoulder, I lean down and kiss her forehead before point to an option on the menu.

"This looks good" I say

Maggie pops her head up and leans closer to the menu to see. She nods her head in agreement with the what I had said and places her head back on my shoulder. Kara pushes up her glasses and glances at the other set of silver ware right next to her. I fidgeted hoping she didn't ask me why the silver ware was there if it was only the three (3) of us. I start to say something but am interrupted by the return of the waitress.

"You guys ready to order?" She smiled at us politely

"Actually can we have maybe 5 more minutes" I say placing my menu flat in the table.

The waitress nods and walks away. Kara eyes me suspiciously.  
"Why so we need more time?" Kara says as she closes her menu clearly already knowing what she wants to order.

I avoid her question and turn my head to look towards the door. As if on que Lena walks through the doors. She has her down and is wearing a short green dress. She smiles brightly and approaches our table.

"she's why we need time" I say standing to greet her.

"Hi everyone" Lena says after hugging me.

Kara offers to stand up for Lena so she can get across the booth and sit down but she waves Kara's request off and simple scoots to her spot. Kara's nervously raises her hands up and touches Lena's butt by accident. Her face flushed pink and me and Maggie have to cover our moths to stop from laughing.

******************

Kara and Lena are laughing about a family joke Maggie had been telling and I was pretty content that I had worked out something great here. Lena sighs and stretches her arms out placing them around Kara and pulling her close.

"Oh yeah real smooth Lena" Maggie says 

Lena rolls her eyes and falls into a fit of laughter.

"What can I say? I've got sick flirting moves" she says between laughs


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Lena out for a drink

Alex topples over clearly drunk, Lena quickly grabs the young women and holds onto her arm leading her back to their seats. Alex slams her hand on the table and laughs. Kara had told Lena not to drink too much and to watch out for Alex so she was doing what she was told. A waitress walks past and Alex grabs the young women's hand and asks for a drink her words slurring in together. After the young women leaves Alex turns to me, her face is serious unlike the drunk young women I had seen just minutes ago.

"What are your plans with Kara" her words don't slur at all, it's as if she hasn't even laid eyes on a drink.

I swallow hard and pick up my cup bringing it to my lips and downing it in one swift gulp. My palms feel sweaty and my throat feels dry. I knew I had only good intentions when it came to Kara but Alex was an intimidating girl unlike her soft spoken and kind hearted sister.

"W-well I just want to make her as happy as I can , ya know" I say before coughing and fidgeting in the seat across from her.

Suddenly Alex laughs and reaches over the table to roughly pat my back. Just like that drunk Alex was back.   
"I ...... I like you Lena..... y-you you are great for Kara....just just great" she says before picking up the drink that the waitress had gently placed down on our table


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara invites Lena to game night

I stood behind the doors that lead into Lena's office. No one ever escorted her there anymore because Lena had requested that I be allowed to come through whenever I felt like it , so I was as standing alone behind the door. I was nervous and I couldn't really figure out why. I was just gonna ask Lena to join the casual game night that I did every once in a while, but of course something so simple turned into something huge because it was Lena luthor who I was asking. I pushed through the doors and tried my hardest to confidently walk to her desk. Lena turns around her hands flying into the air a huge smile on her face. 

"Kara! To whom do I owe this pleasure friend?" 

I flinched at the word friend. I enjoyed how close we had gotten but I was still hateful that the title we withheld with each other was simply just 'friend'. I push my glasses up helplessly turning my straight face into a goofy grin. Lena had this huge impact on the way my emotions played out and I wasn't entirely sure if I was okay with that. I place my bag on her couch and sigh.

"Actually Lena I'm here to ask you a question "

Lenas smile faded and i was sure she was bracing herself for bad news.   
"Oh okay" was all she let escape from her mouth.

"I want you to come to game night.... at my apartment. Alex will be there ..... and Maggie and everyone else" I freeze waiting for her response.

"Gosh Kara I thought you were gonna tell me you didn't want to be friend anymore" Lena falls into a fit of laughter "of course I'll go"

I too begin to laugh starting to feel silly about being nervous about such a simple thing.  
"Great. See you at 7!" I say before Lena walks toward me and hugs me tightly.


End file.
